Between Lions and Serpents
by Slytherin Spirit
Summary: COMPLETE! UPDATED 08.09.04 Someone in drag, post OotP, a race against the clock ending, a love triangle and one case of a poor fashion choice. These are the things I had to include in the DMHG fanfic exchange challenge I was set. How do you think I did?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One - At the Burrow  
  
It was the last week of the summer holidays and Hermione sat beneath the large tree in the back garden of The Burrow, a book in her lap, watching Harry and the Weasley children fly around on their brooms in the nearby orchard. It seemed now that there would only ever be six Weasley children as Percy refused any form of contact with his parents and had all but divorced them. He claimed to have no parents or siblings and all attempted contact had ended in tears on the family's part.  
  
Hermione sat and thought about this; it felt to her like everything was breaking up. Sirius had been dead for over a year now yet a hole still remained, Percy was never seen anymore, Fred and George rarely put in an appearance now they owned "Weasleys Wheezes" in London, and now she too felt as though she was slipping away from the group.  
  
She felt there was something missing in her life, something she greatly needed but the more she tried to put her finger on what would complete her, the more happiness seemed to elude her. There was a time when she thought Ron would make her happy and would be all she ever needed, but Hermione had soon learnt that this was not the case. They were far too much alike, always bickering, even when in each other's arms, and the whirlwind romance had lasted all but three months in sixth year.  
  
It was now the summer before their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Hermione had received an owl that morning, informing her that she had been chosen to be Head Girl, yet she had not mentioned it at breakfast, or dinner, or tea. It was now Nine O'clock and the letter had still not been declared. The sky was turning from dusky pink to velvety blue as Hermione closed the unread book and began a walk over to the orchard.  
  
"Hey Hermione." She heard Harry yell from above her head, hovering his New Firebolt 5000 above her.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and waved to him, grinning happily to see her friend so content for once. The last year had been hard for him; coping with Sirius' death then having to face Voldemort again, only a few months ago, at the end of their last school year. The stress and exhaustion had almost killed her best friend and she had rarely seen a smile upon his face. But the worst was now over with and only life lay ahead of them as Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, resulting in not only the demise of the Dark Side but also in the death or capture of many of his followers, including Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Now his green eyes shone with freedom and happiness and he looked forward to everything; no matter how small.  
  
Harry flew down next to her and Hermione linked her arm through his.  
  
"You OK?" She asked him.  
  
"You know what Hermione, for the first time in what seems like forever, I am. I can finally get on with my life, doing what normal seventeen year olds do, without having to forever wonder what Voldemort's got planned for me next. What about you though? Are you OK? You've been very quiet ever since we got here."  
  
Hermione sighed;  
  
"Oh Harry, I don't know what it is. I feel different somehow. I have done for a while. It's like there's something not in my life that really should be there, but I don't know what."  
  
"You're probably just missing the danger and adventures we used to have all the time." Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione gave him a weak smile;  
  
"I think I need someone in my life. A guy."  
  
"Well, I'm out of ideas to help you there Hermione."  
  
"I thought you might be." Hermione said gloomily.  
  
"Tell you what." Harry smiled mischievously, "by the time we're thirty and old and wrinkly, if neither of us are married we'll get hitched to each other."  
  
Hermione smiled;  
  
"Pinkie promise?"  
  
"Pinkie promise."  
  
The pair linked little fingers and shook, smiling; there are some things you never grow out of.  
  
"There's something else too. Harry, I got a letter from Hogwarts this morning; I'm the new Head Girl."  
  
"Well done Hermione." Harry beamed, giving her a huge, long, hug, "Of course, we all know it would be you. Did it name the Head Boy?"  
  
"Draco." Hermione bluntly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"No Harry, it's one of the many other Draco's we know. Of course Malfoy."  
  
"Well, how do you feel about that?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." Hermione confessed. "I mean, he might have changed, after everything that happened at the end of last year."  
  
"Yeah or he might still be a self-centred git." Harry spat.  
  
Hermione punched his arm lightly, unlinking from him as they entered the clearing in the orchard. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ron were having a heated debate over something Hermione didn't understand. Her eyes darted around and settled on Ginny who was leaning against one of the apple trees, looking very pale. Hermione rushed to her side;  
  
"Ginny," She gasped, feeling the younger girl's cold, clammy forehead, "are you OK?"  
  
"Not really." Ginny responded before wavering slightly and falling into a dead faint.  
  
Everyone immediately flew, literally, to their sides. Harry scooped Ginny up into his muscular arms and began walking slowly back to The Burrow. Hermione followed anxiously, noticing how kindly Harry watched the youngest Weasley; "almost like he were her older brother; he's so affectionate," Hermione found herself thinking, "and cute too."  
  
However all thoughts of Harry's attractiveness were pushed form her head when Mrs Weasley came running out of the kitchen, wiping soapy hands on her apron.  
  
"Oh my dears, what's happened?"  
  
"We don't know Molly," Hermione answered honestly, "one minute she was playing with the others then she suddenly collapsed."  
  
"She hasn't been right all summer; pale with no energy. I don't think she should have come with us to Diagon Alley yesterday; it must have really taken it out of her. And playing Quidditch today won't have helped."  
  
"But why has she been like this? It doesn't make sense; she's always been fit and healthy." Harry spoke up, the worry openly apparent in his eyes.  
  
"She's been like this since the battle." Hermione pointed out; "it may have something to do with that. She's never killed before and whacking Bellatrix Lestrange with the Avada Kedavra shook her up a lot."  
  
"That's true. We must get her to bed; it's an early start for all of you tomorrow, we will be heading to the station at Nine; please make sure you're up."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded their agreements before making their way upstairs, Harry carrying Ginny all the way to her bed.  
  
Once they knew Ginny was settled and safe Hermione made her way to Harry's room. She knocked softly before going in; he was in the middle of getting changed and Hermione let her eyes wander his semi-naked form. His chest was large and toned, his shoulders broad and his muscles strong through the years of Quidditch training. "I bet the rest of him is alright to." Hermione found herself thinking before mentally slapping herself for even contemplating such things about her old friend.  
  
"Oh Hermione, come in." Harry was beaming. Hermione blushed to think she had been found staring at him openly. She sat, somewhat uncomfortably, on the bed.  
  
"Ron still playing Quidditch?" She asked.  
  
"Yep, he really wants us to win the cup this year."  
  
"You will; you've got the best team Gryffindors ever seen."  
  
"Thanks. Um...is there something specific you wanted?"  
  
Hermione panicked slightly, she wasn't sure what she'd wanted; to talk to him, to see him, be with him; anything.  
  
"Not really, I just wanted to see you. I don't know how much I'll get to see you once we're back at school, what with me having my own rooms and everything."  
  
Harry sat down next to her on the bed; he was so close Hermione could feel the heat of his leg through the thin cotton of her skirt. Nervously she began twiddling with a loose strand of hair, her eyes flitting around the room.  
  
Harry watched Hermione; she was so beautiful he couldn't help it. She had matured into a beautiful witch; her breasts were full, her hips round, her stomach flat, and although her hair hadn't quite yet grown out of its busyness it still suited her and gave her a look of innocence that he adored. Right now she was fiddling with her hair like she always did when she was nervous. Harry couldn't help himself, slowly he moved towards Hermione. She turned her large brown eyes to him in start, but soon they relaxed and closed as she too leaned towards her best friend.  
  
A lust that had been built up over what felt like a lifetime was released in that one kiss and Harry's hand found her cheek, gently began to caressing it as Hermione let her hands roam the unexplored flesh of the boy who lived. Slowly, Harry pushed Hermione backwards until she lay on her back beneath him. They continued to gently caress each other, Hermione wrapping her fingers on Harry's soft hair, whilst his hands pushed up beneath her skirt. She opened her eyes suddenly, shaking her head;  
  
"No Harry." She said firmly but so as not to offend her friend, "not that; it's too far too soon."  
  
Harry was confused; she'd been sending him all the right signals and now was turning him down. Ah well, he wasn't going to argue with her.  
  
"Where are we then?" He asked, stroking a loose strand of hair form her face.  
  
"I honestly don't know Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you want me?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I love you like a friend; that much I know, and maybe it could develop further but we would have to give it time. We can't rush things."  
  
With a shrug and sexy smile he backed off her body, instead rolling to the side and opening his arms to her. Gratefully, Hermione wriggled into the warm, comforting space of her friends hug and they held each other until they heard Ron coming upstairs. There was a rapid scramble to look relaxed and innocent, and when Ron opened the door the two old friends looked as nonchalant as ever in each others company; nothing had changed. 


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Bride of Malfoy; Thanks very much. I have just read yours this second. Sorry I didn't do it straight away (blame revision).  
  
lizzy-black19; My mistake on the Draco rather than Malfoy thing. My apologies. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Lostgirl920; It was written for a DM.HG fanfic Valentine exchange (although I still haven't received the one that was written for me. Lol) But that doesn't mean to say she can't like both.  
  
Dracohermioneluver; I'm not a big fan of HP/HG (although I prefer it to RW/HG) but I needed a love triangle in it somewhere and Harry could be quite sweet I suppose. Glad you like it so far.  
  
Chapter Two - Back to Hogwarts  
  
Morning at The Burrow dawned busy and bright as everyone scrambled around everyone else in an attempt to get even remotely close to being organised.  
  
"It's half past eight." Mrs Weasley bellowed yet again up the stairs. "Breakfast is on the table and we are leaving in half an hour whether you have all eaten or not."  
  
"For Gods sake Ron will you please grab that owl? He's driving me mad." Hermione shouted through top the boys' room. "He's flying in circles around my wardrobe screeching."  
  
"He's trying to get away from your bloody cat." Ron yelled back, kicking Crookshanks down the stairs, who gave an almighty yelp as he crashed into a sleepy looking George;  
  
"Business as usual I see." He grinned, "The least you could have done would be to keep it down so the rest of us didn't have to get up. Some of us have nowhere to be."  
  
A soapy frying pan flew at his head;  
  
"That's true, but unlike you the rest of the children in this house wish to FINISH school."  
  
"Sorry Mum." George sniggered, trying his best to hide a grin behind his hand whilst retreating back upstairs and into his room.  
  
Half an hour later the small party was surprisingly controlled and everyone was loaded into the back of The Weasley's car which Fred and George had bought with the first load of money they had made from the joke shop.  
  
They reached Kings Cross with minimum fuss considering there were six people, two owls and a large ginger cat to organise. Mrs Weasley hugged each of them goodbye, whispering to Harry, Ron and Hermione;  
  
"Make sure you look after Ginny, the poor thing's still rattled and upset; I don't want her exhausting herself and getting ill."  
  
"Of course we'll look after her." Harry assured, returning the witch's hug as he and Ron boarded the train after Ginny.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall;  
  
"I trust you know of your duties?"  
  
"Yes Miss." Hermione responded.  
  
"What's this Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"Miss Granger is our new Head Girl, surely she informed you?" McGonagall stated.  
  
"No, she didn't. Why didn't you tell us Hermione?"  
  
Hermione felt trapped;  
  
"I...I didn't want to worry you any more, what with Ginny being ill."  
  
"Worry? Dear I shouldn't have worried; I know you will do an exceptional job. Congratulations." Mrs Weasley beamed, hugging Hermione harder, "Now get on that train before it's too late."  
  
Hermione gratefully climbed aboard, only to hear McGonagall shout after her;  
  
"You must go to the end compartment of the third carriage Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione walked down the train until she reached the end of the third carriage, where she pulled back the door and entered, only to find Draco Malfoy waiting for her. He didn't look up.  
  
"That is so rude." Hermione thought angrily, seating herself as far away as possible from the haughty Slytherin.  
  
Draco noticed Hermione enter the carriage, he knew she would eventually. He watched her acknowledge his own presence and sit down at the other end of the compartment, yet he didn't look up from his book. He didn't feel like talking. In fact he didn't feel like very much recently, since the battle.  
  
After his parents had been killed Draco had become the master of Malfoy Manor, a place he loathed with every fibre in his being. He had considered selling it but hadn't yet got around to going over all the paperwork. All his life was nowadays was paperwork; bills, wills, interviews and endless invitations. None of which he wanted to have to deal with. He often wished he could lock away the world so he would never have to deal with it again but there was no such doing, and now there was even more hassle for him; he was Head Boy and Granger was the Head Girl.  
  
"A match made in heaven." He scoffed to himself silently, secretly watching the Gryffindor over the top of his book.  
  
If she wasn't such a stuck up know-it-all he would be able to see the attraction; she was tall, but not too tall, thin, but not too thin, pretty, but not too pretty. She was perfect...if you liked that sort of thing of course.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Hermione asked Draco, suddenly aware that he had been watching her.  
  
"I wasn't." Draco answered, panicking and returning to his book.  
  
"You can talk to me you know; I won't bite."  
  
"I know that Granger."  
  
"So why not talk to me?"  
  
"Why? Because we have so many thing in common?" Draco sneered.  
  
"No, because you want to."  
  
"Oh, do I?"  
  
"I think you do. How are you?"  
  
"Great Granger, absolutely fan-fucking-tastic; my life is full of dull paperwork, I'm stuck in a house I hate, my parents are dead and I wish I was too. I couldn't be better"  
  
"You can't mean that." Hermione gasped, shocked at both his openness and obvious upset.  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
"But why do you think that? Being dead wouldn't solve anything."  
  
"It would save me a lot of hassle when it comes to attending parties of people I don't like who I stupidly thought would be out of my life now the war's over."  
  
"People like who?"  
  
"Death Eaters who escaped." Draco answered simply, surprised at how easily he could speak to the Gryffindor.  
  
"The ministry caught all the Death Eaters."  
  
"No, it didn't. Fudge thinks he's clever but really he's only got about half of Voldemort's followers. Luckily for him all the most dangerous ones were killed or caught and those that are left throw huge parties where they all stand around discussing and planning a comeback and reign of terror, but not a single one of them has the guts or brains to carry out any of the plans. Rather pathetic really."  
  
"So, don't you get on with the Death Eaters? I thought you were one of them?" Hermione found herself blurting out without thinking.  
  
Draco laughed and rolled back his sleeves, showing her the tender flesh of his inner arms;  
  
"Do you see a Mark?" He asked, slightly ridiculing the girls' accusation, "I was never one of them. I may be a Slytherin and my father may have been Lucius Malfoy, but that doesn't make me like him. Unlike my ex-father I am no sheep that will follow a crazed lunatic who wants world domination for no apparent reason. I have a brain and I use it, hopefully in a more productive way than my father used his."  
  
Hermione nodded, regretting her silly outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling ashamed at being so narrow minded.  
  
"It's alright, but above all people you should understand not to judge a person by its cover."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"Well, look at you; you're muggleborn and one of the cleverest witches Hogwarts has ever had; despite what people think."  
  
Hermione sat, shocked, looking at the young man before her. Could this handsome, polite and open minded wizard really be the same Draco Malfoy who had taunted her for so many years?  
  
"You didn't call me a Mudblood." Was all she could think to say.  
  
"Come on Granger, I just said you were clever, don't disappoint me now by stating the complete obvious." Draco laughed.  
  
There was silence between them. It wasn't awkward yet nor was it in place.  
  
"Tell me about the battle." Draco said suddenly.  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione had phased out, watching the scenery fly past the window, her eyes flitting over the grassy hills and mounds of heather.  
  
"Please will you tell me what happened at the battle?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't there and I want to know what happened. How my...how it all happened."  
  
"It was horrible. There were screams and blood and masses of people; good and bad. It was so hectic I can't remember very much of it." Hermione's large, brown eyes glazed over as she remembered the hot summer evening of a few months ago; "As you remember Dumbledore had closed the school earlier and sent most of the students home. Those on the dark side left to fight and those who still refused to believe Voldemort had returned left the school early without complaint, but those of us who believed in what was about to happen remained to fight for good. I remember we all assembled just outside of Hogsmeade. We knew what was coming but nothing could have prepared us fully.  
  
The Death Eaters appeared first and the curses soon filled the air. We lost people from our side within the first few minutes." Hermione sniffed as she remembered those that had been lost. "Padma, Justin, Hannah, Colin, Tonks, Kingsley, Cho and others who had come from miles away to fight. Then he arrived and the fighting really began. Harry and Dumbledore immediately duelled with him, whilst everyone else kept the Death Eaters away. Ginny managed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, which didn't go down too well with many of Voldemort's followers. I was duelling with your father when I was hit from behind with a curse. I don't remember much about it as I blacked out for the remains of the battle which, I've been told, was over soon after."  
  
Apparently it was a badly aimed curse on Neville's part that knocked me out. But he was also the one to...to kill your father. When I woke up it was all over and your dad was dead, about five inches from my face. It was so scary. Harry had killed Voldemort whilst Dumbledore had distracted him momentarily. The Death Eaters were rounded up; your mother amongst them. They were in the process of snapping their wands in half, and they hadn't reached her yet, but when she saw your dad dead she screamed and demanded to know who had done it. One of the other Death Eater's shouted it was Neville and your mum cursed and killed him right were he stood. She was killed by a ministry official."  
  
Hermione fell silent and Draco could see silent tears streaming down her face. He moved to sit next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't think how upsetting it would be for you. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, you had every right to know. I'm shocked you didn't know already."  
  
"I never wanted to know until now." Draco answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm glad it was you that told me."  
  
Hermione stared at him, confusion mixing in with the sadness and Draco couldn't help but reach out to wipe away. She looked so beautiful.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Draco's cool fingers gently wipe away one of her tears. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. Draco also moved in closer, closing his eyes. Soon there lips met in a mixture of passion, need and comfort. Hermione felt things she didn't know possible and Draco drank in her scent as though he would die without it.  
  
Within moments of the kiss beginning the train was screeching to a stop and the pair quickly pulled apart, fussing in a hurried endeavour to look like the respectable Head Boy and Girl they were supposed to be.  
  
"See you later Granger." Draco quickly spoke, leaving the compartment quickly.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Hermione whispered after him  
  
Draco licked his lips as he left the compartment, savouring her taste on his lips. 


	3. The Lioness and the Serpent King

Miss Rhapsody; Thank you very much.  
  
Dracohermioneluver; I was tempted to keep him evil but it wouldn't have been a romance then really would it? It would have been more angsty (which the requester said they didn't want). I like nice Draco anyway, glad you do to. Thanks for the review :o)  
  
Bride of Malfoy; Thanks. Had I not already written this I would have probably used your idea of the room sharing. Lol.  
  
Shezebel; Thank you, I will :o)  
  
Juxtaposed; How could I forget you! Yes "Light and Dark of the Raven" is possibly one of the longest and thus most annoying titles in history to type out :o) Hee hee, three guesses as to who she ends up with. I'm glad you still like the writing style, it was such a challenge after "the other story". Thanks again.  
  
Chapter Three-The Lioness and the Serpent King  
  
Hermione soon settled into the routine of being Head Girl and felt at ease in her new rooms, which she had decorated in delicate blues and silvers, a nice change after being stuck with red and gold for six years. It fell to her and Draco to arrange the first visit to Hogsmeade for the seventh years, who were allowed to visit much more often than the others, and they soon agreed on the third week in September.  
  
As they sat together in Draco's black, green and silver quarters, pouring over the lists of permission slips, Draco watched Hermione constantly brush the same strand of hair back form her face, even though it fell back within seconds. Her deep eyes were narrowed as she concentrated crossing of people's names yet she looked perfectly relaxed and at home.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again, thinking he was foolish. Hermione looked up at the sound;  
  
"Pardon?" She asked, again brushing the strand away from her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Draco snapped.  
  
"But you were going to. So what was it?"  
  
"Nothing, it's silly of me."  
  
"I'm sure it's not, now spit it out."  
  
"Yes mother." Draco shot back. "I was going to ask who you were going into Hogsmeade with."  
  
"Oh, um...I hadn't really thought about it. I normally just go with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Oh." Draco said, his expression slightly crestfallen.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, do you fancy coming with me? Not on a date or anything, it's just that I had a great time talking to you on the train coming here and I've not spoken to you since."  
  
Hermione thought for minute, wondering if perhaps Draco was simply toying with her mind and emotions, but he really did seem genuine. She looked at him, taking in his handsome, pointed face and grey eyes which were now boring into her .  
  
"OK." Hermione said, surprising herself and Draco, "But we'll have to be careful, our houses will kick off fantastically if they know we're friends. I'll have a word with Harry and Ron; I can't lie to them but they won't be impressed"  
  
Draco felt a smile rising to his face that he couldn't control when she agreed to his proposal but it fell slightly upon hearing about Harry and Ron;  
  
"Yes because I'm sure they'll understand so much more then."  
  
"Of course they will." Hermione smiled, rising to go. "I'll go and talk to them now. See you on Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Draco muttered at the closing door  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Ron yelled at Hermione, all rational thought exiting his head.  
  
"I'm going into Hogsmeade with Draco and I would appreciate it if you two didn't act like children over it." Hermione repeated in a calm voice.  
  
Harry said nothing; he had been secretly looking forward to asking Hermione to go into Hogsmeade with him. Eventually he spoke;  
  
"What are going to do with him?"  
  
"Well, we can't go to the Three Broomsticks or the Hogs Head as too many of the students will be there but I know there's another little pub that no- one goes into because it's too expensive for us poor students. It's the Seventh Star."  
  
Ron whistled;  
  
"Expensive's right; it's about five Galleons for a butterbeer."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening;  
  
"What else have you got planned?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet Harry. Why?"  
  
"I don't trust Malfoy. He's a snake; cunning, evil and manipulative. You should stay away from him."  
  
"He's changed." Hermione said, her voice rising to an indignant squeak at Harry's scoffed. "He has, and you don't have to believe me but I know the truth. I thought you would be grown up to accept this. Obviously I was wrong."  
  
And with that Hermione turned on her heel and left the two Gryffindor boys staring after her, opened mouth.  
  
Harry eventually broke the stunned silence;  
  
"We need to do something." He said.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Ron asked accusingly.  
  
"Why do you think Ron? I care a lot for Hermione...more than I used to. I think...I think I like her."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Ron's fist to contact the side of his face, but nothing happened. Harry opened his eyes, only to see his friends with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I knew it mate. I knew you had the hots for her and were scared of telling me."  
  
"You aren't mad?" Harry asked, stunned.  
  
"Hell no. I got over Hermione when she got over me. We both knew we weren't right together."  
  
"Cheers Ron." Harry grinned.  
  
"Any time. However, you were right when you said we need to do something. We need to drag her away from Malfoy and towards you. "  
  
"Yeah, that's all well and good in theory but how we going to put it into practice?"  
  
"By making her jealous. If she sees you with another girl she'll realise she's losing you; cue soft lighting, running through fields and cheesy music. She'll be all yours."  
  
"Great plan, but now we need a girl."  
  
"Um...who's not taken?"  
  
"None of the decent seventh years; they're all taken and Ginny can't go as it's a seventh year only trip."  
  
"Hmmm...What about a Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Who? Cho hates my guts as do her friends. That leaves Eloise...not really jealous material is she?"  
  
Neither of them spoke for a while whilst they thought;  
  
"I've got an idea." Harry said suddenly, his eyes shining.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this already." Ron groaned.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is bloody ridiculous!" Ron spat, trying his best not to fall over in the heeled boots, which were a whole new experience for him.  
  
"Nah, it's a great idea; no-one will recognise you, Hermione will see me with you, think you're a girl, get jealous and want me. Then all will be well with the world."  
  
"Great," Ron hissed, "but aren't people going to wonder where I am?"  
  
"Nope. I told everyone you had had to stay at school because you're failing Herbology."  
  
"Great so now I'm a transvestite and a dunce; no-one can fail Herbology, it's the easiest thing on the curriculum, other than Divination. Some bloody friend you are...How's my hair?"  
  
"You look fine." Harry laughed, pushing open the door to the Seventh Star.  
  
Ron did actually look passable as a member of the opposite sex, if not a very attractive one. He wore a wig stolen from Filch's confiscated items drawer, as his standard red would have been far too inconspicuous. He wore jeans with a simple long sleeved black top, which had been stuffed at the front with some of Harry's odd socks as their transfiguration skills were not yet far enough advanced to reshape Ron's body, and they didn't fancy trying to explain it away to Madam Pomfrey if it all went wrong. The whole effect was rather believable, so long as no-one came up to speak to them directly; especially not Hermione.  
  
They ordered two butterbeers and chose a table in a dark corner at the back, with Ron facing away from the door.  
  
"You're chair m'lady." Harry grinned, pulling out one of the high backed, oak chairs for Ron.  
  
"Shut it mate; you're already on thin ice."  
  
Harry simply grinned further and settled in his own seat, watching the door over his menu.  
  
"I hope you're paying for this." He heard Ron whisper.  
  
"Yes dear, my treat."  
  
"I should think so too."  
  
Harry didn't have to wait long for Hermione to appear. Only minutes after they had ordered, she breezed in with Draco looking as stunning as ever. She wore deep blue jeans with a simple red shirt, the first three buttons open. Her bushy hair had been tied into a loose plait and on her feet she wore delicate red pixie slippers. Harry sighed.  
  
"Shut your mouth mate; you're drooling." Ron laughed and Harry elbowed him.  
  
Hermione cast her eye around the inside of the Seventh Star as Draco went to get drinks; it was a beautiful little place. The restaurant was decorated in deep blues, silvers and blacks, and the ceiling was permanently the deep blue of night, dotted with shining stars. It was all very romantic.  
  
"Looks like the corner table's taken." Draco muttered, returning and passing her a butterbeer choosing another table to one side of the restaurant. Hermione placed her shopping bags full of new robes, parchment and quills beside the table and glanced over to the occupied table and nearly choked on her butterbeer but said nothing.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"It's lovely. I'm glad we came here; much nicer than the Hogs Head or the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Isn't it just. Now, are you hungry?" Draco found himself asking. Feeling an overwhelming need to make this meeting between the two of them as wonderful as possible.  
  
"Not especially. As it's only two hours since we had breakfast." Hermione laughed.  
  
Draco grinned back at her and the pair soon fell into easy conversation, covering everything form the N.E.W.T.s to what their intended careers were going to be. Draco was fascinated to learn Hermione wished to first go to Stone Henge University to study Advanced Charms, including a years study abroad in Japan and then, hopefully, return to Hogwarts to teach, and Hermione found it equally interesting that Draco intended to attend Tintagel University in order to gain a degree in Potions. However, beyond that he had not yet decided on a further career.  
  
The hours soon flew by and as the time neared four O'clock Hermione found herself not wanting to return to the large castle. She would have been quite happy to stay in the company of the blond Slytherin until they ran out of things to say; which seemed unlikely to her.  
  
Harry sat across the room, watching Hermione laugh and flirt with Draco openly, playing with a loose strand of her in her usual manner, smiling and nodding at everything he said.  
  
"Look at her; she's behaving like a hussy." Harry spat.  
  
"Oi, watch what you say. She may be flirting but she's no hussy." Ron answered, worrying for his friend's apparent lack of sanity when it came to this certain female.  
  
But Harry didn't cool down for the rest of their "date."  
  
"You know you're crap company when you're like this." Ron laughed, "I'm glad we're not really on a date or I may have walked out by now."  
  
Harry didn't answer; his eyes were fixed on Hermione who was gathering her bags together as Draco paid the bill.  
  
"Shit." Harry muttered as Hermione sauntered over to them.  
  
"Honestly Harry, you could have come up with something a bit more imaginative to get my attention." Hermione said semi-angrily, but not quite fully hiding her amusement before walking away.  
  
However as she went she looked back at them;  
  
"Oh and Ron, stick to your own gender. It suits you much better." 


	4. Sickness and Slytherins

Chapter Four – Sickness and Slytherins  
  
October was soon upon the castle, however, along with new month and its icy winds also came a sickness that swept through the school. Soon many of the students and staff were struck with it. Ginny was hit hardest, along with Snape, Madam Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Yet no-one could figure out where the sickness had come from or who had sent it, as it was certainly not a natural fever. Worse still, as it couldn't be recognised, it couldn't be cured.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron all remained perfectly healthy, yet Ron wore a constant look of worry over Ginny's wellbeing; she was pale, shaking and appeared to have serious hallucinations. Many classes had been cancelled and the trio found themselves with much more free time, which they spent in the warmth of the library.  
  
"I can't believe so many classes have been cancelled; and with the N.E.W.T.s so soon as well."  
  
"Hermione, the exams aren't until June; we'll have plenty of time to catch up with the things we've missed. Those who are ill will be well again soon enough" Harry said, trying his best to finish a particularly nasty three foot essay on the changes the Halfling invasion had provoked in the 15th Century.  
  
"Not to be the voice of pessimism but I don't think they will be well soon; I think this illness has been sent for a purpose."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled, at exactly the same time Ron spoke;  
  
"Of course they'll get better; it's just a cold."  
  
"I mean I think this illness ahs been sent to do permanent damage to certain people; but I don't know how or why."  
  
"Then find out." Ron hissed frantically, his voice full of panic.  
  
Hermione simply nodded and began looking through the book sin the library, including the restricted section which she, as head Girl, had access to. Her slim fingers paused over a large volume entitled; Mystical Maladies and Confounding Conditions.  
  
"This will do." She said to no-one in particular.  
  
Returning with the book to her seat she began pouring over it.  
  
An hour and a half later she was not even a quarter through it. Harry and Ron were restless;  
  
"How long are you going to be Hermione?" Ron whined.  
  
"As long as it takes to find out what's made Ginny so ill." Hermione replied, her eyes never leaving the page.  
  
The boys shrugged and began looking through books themselves.  
  
Another three hours past when Hermione suddenly let out a rather loud and proud "Ah-ha!" whilst stabbing her finger on the page.  
  
"I think I've found it. All the symptoms match and there's a cure."  
  
Harry and Ron both looked up;  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's called Mote de Fatigue. It's a French curse which literally translates as "tired to death". The recipient of the curse will become increasingly tired over time, their essence draining until they die from exhaustion, even though they haven't been doing anything exertive.  
  
"So what's the cure." Harry asked.  
  
"It's a compilicated potion. The procces you need to make it is all given here but it will take four weeks."  
  
"Four weeks!" Ron exclaimed. "will Ginny have that long?"  
  
"She will have four weeks at the most." Hemrione answered simply. "If we begin work on this now then we will get it finished in time. I promise."  
  
"Then we had better get to work." Harry said simply.  
  
"No." Hermione said, a note of finality in her voice. "I can't have either of you working on this. Neither of you take Advanced Potions; I need someone who does. It's too complex for a non-experienced person to attempt."  
  
"By experienced you mean Malfoy don't you." Harry spat. "You just want another chance to flirt with him."  
  
"Will you please squash your testosterone fuelled impulses for thirty seconds. Draco is an excellent potions brewer; better than me even, and he's the best option to save Ginny."  
  
"Oh so it's "Draco" now is it. When did you start on first names terms?" Harry answered hotly, turning away from Hermione and walking out of the library.  
  
Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder;  
  
"He'll come 'round eventually." He assured her, and Hermione gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm going to see Dumbledore about this potion." She replied, "I'll see you later though."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's rooms and gave the password (Pink Mice). Upon entering she saw that Dumbledore was not alone; a platinum blonde sat opposite him. Hermione inwardly groaned, yet at the same time she felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, "I was expecting to see you sooner or later. I must say I am rather glad you opted for sooner. I assume you have come about this terrible sickness."  
  
"Yes sir. I think I've figured out what it is and an antidote."  
  
"Excellent. I myself had theories about what it was...Mote de Fatigue?"  
  
"Yes sir." Hermione said, her eyes flitting to Draco who sat intently listening.  
  
"As I suspected it was. Well, you must begin to brew the antidote immediately. However I am curious as to who little Ginny has made such an enemy out of."  
  
"Sir? You wish me to brew it?"  
  
"Certainly. Along with Mr Malfoy here. You are the two most successful potion brewers here."  
  
"Oh no sir, I thought you could brew it. I don't think I have the skill." Hermione said, secretly pleased he had said she could brew it.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "have you not wondered why I have not been struck by this mysterious illness?"  
  
This stopped Hermione in her tracks; it had not crossed her mind.  
  
"Well sir," she confessed, "it didn't really occur to me. However, now you mention it I am curious as to why you remain unaffected; you are the most powerful wizard. Would it not make sense for you to be struck too?"  
  
"Look at who has been affected Miss Granger; Ginny, who has made the enemy, Madam Sprout who grows many potion remedies, Professor Snape who can make any potion known to wizards, and Madam Pomfrey; the best medi-witch outside of St. Mungos. I myself am a most terrible potion brewer, as are many other members of staff. Therefore the person who sent this curse has not bothered themselves about us."  
  
"Won't me and Draco be hit if we begin the potion to cure everyone?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"That is why Mr Malfoy is here. He too had his suspicions about what the curse was and about the remedy. He has agreed to work with you on the cure. However, in order to protect you he will have to place a protection circle around you both."  
  
"But hasn't Hogwarts got one of those? The curse got through that."  
  
"Indeed Hogwarts does have a circle of protection around it. But it is a light circle, made using light magic. The one Mr Malfoy proposes is of a more...sinister nature. I am wary to allow such things within the school but under the circumstances I fell it is appropriate...if you consent."  
  
Hermione thought for only a second;  
  
"I agree to it." She answered; "but only for Ginny's sake."  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore smiled. "Mr Malfoy, the floor is yours."  
  
Draco stood solemnly and raised his wand to the heavens, beckoning Hermione to stand opposite him. She did so.  
  
The winds rose in the grand office and Draco's eyes filled with fire as he felt the ancient magic of long ago fill every cell to the very core of his body. It was dark and powerful. The fire inside him burned hot and black yet he controlled it. Slowly he took Hermione's hand, whispering under his breath the words he had long ago been taught.  
  
Hermione listened intently to what Draco was muttering. It was in another tongue; one from before the first noted history of wizards. In native English it ran along the lines of;  
  
"Father Darkness and Mother Mysterious, Sheath me in your cloak, Take me in from open enemy, And hold me in your keep."  
  
A flash of dark lightening across their bound hands and the spell was complete.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower to find only Harry there, working silently on a transfiguration essay.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, Ron went to see Ginny with Molly and Arthur; they arrived a while ago. I met them but excused myself. I thought they should have some time alone; as a family."  
  
"That's sweet of you Harry."  
  
Harry shrugged, grinning. He was secretly happy that Hermione found him sweet and had not fallen out with him over his earlier outburst. Although he doubted she would think that if she found out he'd threatened to curse all the other students if they didn't leave him alone in the common room; he didn't want an audience for what he was about to do.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry moved from his seat and stood before her, taking the hand that Draco had been holding only minutes before.  
  
"Hermione, I...I need to ask you something."  
  
Hermione felt her stomach flip-flop, and she fought hard to keep from screaming out loud.  
  
"I like you." Harry said, his voce shaking, "And I think you like me. Would you like too...you know?"  
  
Feeling mean, Hermione played innocent, as though she didn't know what he was trying to say;  
  
"Would I like to what Harry? If this is about your essay, I'm not helping you."  
  
"Woulyouliketogooutwithme?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"Oh Harry, I'd love to." Hermione grinned.  
  
Harry suddenly felt the urge to shout from the astronomy tower. But he didn't. Instead he settled himself with taking Hermione in his arms and kissing her passionately.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Work on the potion began the next day. The ingredients were acquired and Draco and Hermione were granted use of Snape's private potion brewing quarters, as they offered the best potion preparing conditions.  
  
Draco found it odd how easily he could speak to Hermione; she was wonderful company and he loved being able to pick her brains about aspects of the Wizarding world that half of the dim-witted pureblood Slytherins wouldn't have heard of. He often found him watching her as she carefully added ingredients and stirred the potion. Her wilful hair always escaped whatever restraint she placed upon it, and he noted time and time again how she constantly brushed it from her eyes.  
  
"Draco, can you pass me the powdered boomslang skin please?" Hermione asked, mentally counting the 45th of the 50 clockwise stirs she had to administer.  
  
Draco handed her the ingredient, whilst at the same time measuring out exactly 25 drops of Gillyweed juice.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione smiled, stirring the last stir and adding the skin at exactly the same time. "OK, now the Gillyweed juice, then we need to put it on a low heat for half an hour before adding the dragon scale, then we can't touch it for three days."  
  
"I did read the instructions Granger." Draco spat, getting increasingly irritated in the hot room. "Can we not turn the heat down in here?"  
  
"No." Hermione answered simply.  
  
"But it's going on a low heat anyway. If we turn the heat down in here instead it won't affect it."  
  
"Yes it will; it has to be in a hot room on a low heat."  
  
"Well that makes no bloody sense at all." Draco whinged, giving up and flopping into one of the chairs.  
  
Hermione shook her head in amusement before adding the Gillyweed juice, setting a timer and sitting down in a chair opposite him.  
  
"Aw, are you upset because you're sweating and it might ruin your hair and cold heart?"  
  
"Shut up! Malfoy's don't sweat; they glisten. And who says I don't have a heart?"  
  
Hermione was at a loss for words but couldn't control the smile that threatened to break onto her lips.  
  
"It's not that you don't have heart it's just that you never show it."  
  
"I thought I'd shown it to you." Draco heard himself say.  
  
The pair fell into silence, simply staring at each other.  
  
Without even knowing he was doing it, Draco moved from his chair over to Hermione. He leaned in towards her, but didn't kiss her. His eyes met hers and he held them. Hermione felt she should tell Draco something; something about her that had happened to day. Something important that made this wrong. But she couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Hermione could feel his magic upon her; it wasn't magic taught in schools, it was much older than that. It was the first, most primitive form of magic known, and it was enchanting her.  
  
Draco moved in closer to her, Hermione closed her eyes, waiting...  
  
DING! The timer sang its song and the pair jumped out of the trance, returning to work. The spell forgotten. 


	5. A Romantic Gesture

Thanks to my lovely reviewers xxx  
  
Chapter Five – A Romantic Gesture  
  
Draco had, of course, been upset when he had heard of Hermione and Harry's new found relationship, yet two weeks into their relationship and already cracks were beginning to show. It appeared the boy-who-lived was not necessarily the boy-who-loved, and there appeared to be very little change between Harry and Hermione's physical relationship; with the exception of a bit of holding hands when they remembered they were actually going out.  
  
Draco punched the pillow in annoyance at Harry. Did he not know how to treat a woman? You couldn't just ignore them and expect them to feel for you in return. You had to show them how much they meant to you; even if it was just a quickie in the dungeons.  
  
Making his mind up once and for all, Draco reached for parchment, ink and quill and scratched out a note to Hermione before beginning the preparations.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hermione,  
  
Be at the room of requirements at eight. Look sexy.  
  
Hermione frowned at the note; there was no name or indication of who it was from, as it had arrived through the school floo system and not by owl. She dismissed it being from Harry almost immediately. He was training tonight and, even though Harry's idea of a romantic night would be her watching him play Quidditch, he hadn't invited her along.  
  
"Which is fine," Hermione thought, "as I don't like Quidditch or freezing my ass off."  
  
The note sounded more like it could be from...no, she was silly to think such a thing. And yet, she was excited by the thought it might be from him.  
  
"It would be like him to command rather than to ask. Is it wrong that half of me hopes it is from him?"  
  
Hermione sighed, her mind torn in two over what action she should take.  
  
She was at a loose end today anyway as Harry and Ron both had Quidditch practice, and she wasn't allowed to go and see Ginny, whose conditioning was worsening everyday.  
  
She had planned on working on the potion more but nothing more could be done for a few days as the fermented dragon scale had to fuse with the rest of the potion for three days before anything else could be added.  
  
Another sigh slid from her lips; only this time it was joined by a slight smile as she opened her wardrobe to choose something "sexy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione slid silently from her room, quietly closing the door behind her and making her way to the room of requirements. She hated breaking school rules but tonight she was feeling a little...rebellious.  
  
Mentally cursing herself for not having yet bought her own invisibility cloak, Hermione ducked behind a suit of armour to avoid being caught by the Bloody Baron doing the nightly rounds.  
  
She found the room of requirements easily enough and gasped when she stepped inside. It was the most beautiful room she'd ever been inside; soft music was playing, the walls were draped in black velvet, dotted with shining diamonds. The room was lit with a thousand candles and to one side there was a small table set for two, and sat at that table was...Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she met his eyes.  
  
"Hi." He said, grinning that impossibly sexy smile of his.  
  
Hermione's tongue suddenly felt heavy and fluffy in her dry mouth and only a squeak was made. Draco laughed, taking in her appearance; she was the picture of loveliness.  
  
She had chosen a black, strapless dress with a sweet-heart neck. The bodice fitted snugly to her curves and the skirt flared out to just below her knees in layers of black silk and chiffon. A pattern of silver roses was embroidered up the skirt and on her feet were delicate, black court shoes.  
  
"You look lovely." He said.  
  
Hermione thanked him, blushing; "You look...different" she responded, for the first time taking in Draco's appearance and trying to hide her smile. He had obviously made an effort for some reason. However, this effort seemed to involve him wearing dress robes of deep Gryffindor red, edged in gold. They were not his colours. The combination of scarlet and gold not only made him look paler than usual, they also clashed horribly with his platinum hair.  
  
"You don't like?" Draco asked, sensing her amusement.  
  
"I do, I just don't think red and gold are you colours."  
  
"Ah well," Draco shrugged, "at least you're honest." And with a flick of his wand he replaced the Gryffindoresq robes with simple, but elegant, black ones.  
  
"Much better." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Now, would you care for something to eat?"  
  
Hermione took Draco's offered arm and allowed him to lead her to the small table where he not only pulled out her chair but also poured her a glass of wine.  
  
"So unlike Harry." Hermione found herself thinking, before mentally slapping herself for comparing the two men; she had no right to judge her boyfriend. "Yeah, if you can call him that." Half of her spat. Another mental slap.  
  
Hermione was surprised at how easily she and Draco were in each other's company. At the beginning of the friendship she had been dubious that they would still be able to talk civilised to each other after more than two meetings, yet she still found Draco's conversation intelligent, challenging and refreshing.  
  
Draco watched Hermione enjoy her meal and the wine. She was becoming tipsy, he could tell.  
  
"Bless her." He thought, smiling and sipping his own drink.  
  
He enjoyed her company thoroughly. She was so much of a change to the dim- witted Slytherisn he had had to endure for the last six years. She was pretty too; her hair had been semi-tamed into an elegant bun at the back of her head, secured with two silver chopsticks. Yet, despite its mistress's attempt at trying to make the mane behave, still strands eluded her orders, to fall loosely around her heart-shaped face.  
  
Draco couldn't help himself; he reached across the table and took hold of one of her slim, elegant hands. She shied away slightly at the unexpected contact yet she did not pull her hand completely away from his. His long fingers caressed the back of her hand, exploring the smooth, creamy skin, and he stood from the chair, offering himself to her.  
  
Hermione observed the attractive man before her; one dance couldn't hurt. She rose from her chair and they began to sway in time to the music. She could feel the heat of Draco's hand on her hip through the material of the dress. Blood rose to her cheeks and she buried her face in the folds of his robes.  
  
"Are you OK?" Draco asked, worried he may have upset or offended the young woman.  
  
"Oh yes, yes. I'm fine." She answered, puling away from him to look into his eyes.  
  
"Dragon eyes." Hermione muttered, startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have dragon eyes-they change colour don't they? According to your mood."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, normally they're a stormy grey but now they're..." Hermione looked closer. "They're blue."  
  
"A nice blue I hope."  
  
"The nicest." Hermione found herself saying.  
  
Draco's blue met Hermione's cinnamon and together they closed and moved closer. There lips met for the second time and all the feelings that were in the first were felt again.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth slightly, allowing Draco's velvety tongue inside. He kissed her with passion and need, as though this was all he had ever wanted. And she kissed him back with as much feeling.  
  
Suddenly the sensible side of the brain Hermione had been trying to quiet with alcohol spoke up;  
  
"What about Harry?" It asked.  
  
"What about him?" Argued the other side. "He never kisses me like this. This is what I want...what I need."  
  
"Well, who do you want?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Then you need to decide before this goes any further."  
  
Exasperated at her logical mind, Hermione pulled away from the heavenly kiss;  
  
"I can't do this." She explained, "Not yet anyway, not while I'm with Harry."  
  
Draco nodded, hurt, but understanding, and they continued their dance.  
  
"Um...why have you done all this?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Because I know you're unhappy."  
  
"I'm not unhappy."  
  
"Yes you are Hermione, and you don't deserve to be. You should have everything, and everyone, you want."  
  
"I'm not unhappy." Hermione repeated, pulling away from Draco. Although she knew he was right she was damned if she would admit it to him.  
  
Draco shrugged;  
  
"Whatever you say love."  
  
"Don't you dare patronise me Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I wasn't love, merely stating the truth."  
  
"I...I...UGH!!!" Hermione turned and walked towards the door, but before she exited entirely she turned over her shoulder;  
  
"And I am NOT your love." Before storming back to her rooms.  
  
"You are to me." Draco muttered to no-one in particular. 


	6. Coming Along Nicely

Chapter Six – Coming Along Nicely  
  
Hermione lay on the bed watching the sunlight make a sleepy entrance into her room. She smiled softly to herself as she remembered her evening with Draco. But a scowl soon replaced this as she remembered the words they had exchanged. Her thoughts moved from Draco to Harry and became even more solemn; she was having concerns for their relationship already. Perhaps Harry wasn't what she needed in her life. The liaison was looking to be heading the same way hers and Ron's did, only this time much faster.  
  
They had a great time together but they hardly saw each other. Half the time her thoughts were with Draco and the other half his were off somewhere. The Gods only knew where. And that was on the rare occasions they saw each other; most of the time Hermione was working or Harry was Quidditch practicing.  
  
Hermione also felt increasingly guilty about her lack of time to visit their sick friend but she consoled herself by admitting the potion curing Ginny would be worth it. Thinking of Ginny, Hermione considered the other reason her and Harry hadn't been seeing as much of each other as the probably should; Ginny. Harry had spent large amounts of time in the hospital wing, next to Ginny's bed. From what she'd heard he would tell her of everyone's news, clutching her hand and trying not to break down.  
  
"Hmmm......" Hermione mused to no-one in particular.  
  
A knock on her door interrupted her musings and she rose from bed too greet a grinning Harry, all her previous negative thoughts leaving her head instantly.  
  
"You're in a good mood." She laughed as he span her around in a huge hug, finishing with a deep kiss.  
  
"Indeed I am." Harry smiled back, "The potion's coming along nicely, as is our Quidditch practice and I have a beautiful girlfriend."  
  
"Even at half nine in the morning?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Especially at half nine in the morning. You're gorgeous all the time; even when you've got morning breath and fuzzy hair."  
  
Hermione punched him lightly one the arm before retiring to the bathroom to make herself more presentable.  
  
Harry watched her wiggle away, admiring the way she had grown up; he had no complaints. Yet there was still something out of place at the back of his mind. Something that he couldn't quite ignore. He was happy with Hermione, there was no denying that but...no. Harry shook his head firmly and decided to flick through Hermione wardrobe.  
  
"Can I pick what you wear today?" He called.  
  
"Sure, if you want."  
  
"Do you promise you'll wear it?"  
  
"I promise. Although there are things in there I hate and only keep because my Gran bought me them."  
  
Harry grinned wickedly as he flicked through an array of knitted jumpers and vividly coloured leggings. These must be the Gran-bought items as Hermione hated leggings and chunky jumpers; especially ones with vulgar patterns.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Draco made his way down to the potion rooms somewhat subdued. He had not spoken to Hermione since the other evening, and the thought of confronting her was less than enamouring to him. As he opened the door to the potions lab and saw her, all thoughts and preconceptions about the awfulness of the situation faded into a smirk, which he tried his best to hide behind his hand.  
  
"One word and you die." Hermione scowled.  
  
Draco shook his head in innocence as though he had noticed nothing different. Hermione stood, hands on hips, in pink and white checked leggings with white socks bagged over the top and a large cream jumper, obviously homemade. The jumper by itself may have been almost semi- acceptable, but that fact it had a huge knitted pattern of pink teddy bear on the front declaring "I Love You!" made it too unbearable for Draco and he collapsed into giggles.  
  
"It's not funny." Hermione spat.  
  
"Oh yes it is Granger." Draco gasped, clutching his sides. "Why the hell are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"You let Pothead dress you? Why the hell haven't you transfigured them back?"  
  
"He took my wand so I couldn't; he wanted everyone to reap full benefit of his evil handiwork."  
  
Draco waved his wand and the frumpy, 80's clothing was replaced with black jeans and a pretty pink Japanese top.  
  
"Much better." Hermione smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Draco responded, noting his own work appreciatively. "We'd just better remember to turn them back."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement and silently they fell into their work, neither one wanting to mention the happenings of the other night.  
  
Hermione watched Draco as he counted out the number of kelp eyes for the potion, carefully slicing each one into exact halves. Even she could see how attractive he had grown, yet his body did not interest her. His mind did; his wit and intelligence...and his eyes. Draco had the most extraordinary eyes Hermione had ever seen, it was true they were Dragon eyes but there was something else about them, the way they slanted upwards at the outside edges, giving him a slightly serpent-like appearance.  
  
Those eyes met hers as he looked up from his work;  
  
"You planning on adding me to the potion Granger?"  
  
Hermione jumped, panicking at being caught not working.  
  
"Um...um, I ..."  
  
"Ah, forget it Granger. I know I'm devilishly handsome and if it's going to put off your concentration then I understand completely. I mean, you're only human."  
  
"Draco Malfoy you are the most stuck up, arrogant, self obsessive, evil..."  
  
"You go on listing all my best qualities I may blush a bit." Draco teased, moving to close the gap between them.  
  
Hermione attempted to continue her rant, unfazed;  
  
"...egotistical, wicked, conceited, handsome, intelligent, good-looking..."  
  
Their lips met in a fusion of everything they had ever felt for each other; the hate, the love, the loathing and the passion all mixed into that one kiss that passed between them in the brief seconds before the door opened and Harry walked in.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry entered the potion's lab in a slight daze. He needed to talk to Hermione and did not notice the pair spring apart as though burnt.  
  
"Hermione." He said, hardly above a whisper, "Can I have a word? It's about Ginny."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Don't I get to know?" Draco whinged, "I'm making this sodding potion too you know."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Don't act like you're doing it out of the goodness of you heart." Harry spat and Draco shut up; if only he knew.  
  
Hermione exited the lab, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
"You changed your clothes." Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Well, Draco did. I kept catching the sleeves in the potion; not a good idea."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, unable to control the look of upset on his face.  
  
"Harry, have you bee crying? What's happened?"  
  
"It's Gin." Harry wept suddenly. "She's got much worse. She doesn't have until the end of week after next, and that's when the potion will be ready. She started hallucinating more last night, and is flushing hot and cold like a broken tap. We're losing her Hermione."  
  
"We're not going to loose anyone Harry." Hermione responded, hugging her friend.  
  
"But I don't know what I'll do if Gin dies." Harry confessed, looking at Hermione as bravely as he could."  
  
"Wh...what do you mean Harry?"  
  
"Oh Hermione. I love you so much but..." Harry couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"You love her more don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded silently.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Hermione locked her eyes with his, fighting the stinging that built up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She bit her lip on the inside, causing it to bleed. As the coppery liquid hit her tongue it was like a sharp slap across her face. Suddenly everything made perfect, bitter sense. Harry loved someone else. He was not her saviour from the anomie she had felt for so long. She was alone again.  
  
"Go to her." She whispered, hugging him as bravely as she could and refusing to cry. Harry hugged her back but was reluctant to leave her. "Go to her!" Hermione repeated more urgently. "I'll figure something out for this potion. We will save her Harry. I promise."  
  
"Pinkie promise." Harry grinned weakly, holding out his little finger.  
  
"Pinkie promise." Hermione smiled, linking her little finger with his and shaking.  
  
Harry hugged his old friend once more before turning away to the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione returned to the lab, wiping her silently streaming eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Draco watched Hermione quietly as she re-entered the room. And immediately began busying herself with pointless tasks like washing tubes and vials.  
  
"You could use a wand for that." Draco pointed out carefully.  
  
Hermione ignored him and continued to scrub the beaker in her hand. As she rinsed it out her hand gripped too hard and the beaker shattered, splintering into her hand. This was too much for her and she broke into sobs right there in the middle of Snape's private lab.  
  
"Hey." Draco said, shocked. "That can be fixed with a spell. It's OK."  
  
"UGH! You really are a moron sometimes Malfoy. Do you honestly think I'm crying because I broke a beaker?"  
  
She was still beautiful when angry and upset. Her hair flew wildly about her face and her eyes flashed. Draco couldn't help but want to touch her.  
  
"Well, I don't know do I? Maybe you were close to the beaker."  
  
This provoked a weak smile from Hermione and Draco went to sit by her side. Hermione clutched the bleeding hand to herself but as she felt Draco's fingers ease it away, she did not protest. Draco carefully washed the wound before casting a healing charm over it.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione muttered.  
  
"You're welcome. Is this about you and Pothead?"  
  
Hermione nodded, feeling the heat build up once more in her eyes.  
  
"He's chosen the female Weasel hasn't he?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's a gift." Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione allowed a small laugh to escape her lips.  
  
"I knew we weren't right for each other but it still hurts. But what hurts even more is that I'm alone again."  
  
"You don't have to be alone." Draco found himself saying.  
  
"Nice." He thought to himself, "Nice and cheesy; just what she needs."  
  
But he ignored his brain as he looked at the pretty lioness sat before him, looking as though the weight of the world rested on her slender shoulders. Carefully, tentatively, Draco placed his cool fingers beneath her chin and kissed away each of her salty tears. She didn't move away. 


	7. Bothering Snape and the End of the Wait

**Chapter Seven – Bothering Snape and the End of the Wait**

Hermione made her way to the hospital ward, her head in disarray. She had left Draco tending to the potion whilst she went to visit her friend. That was something for her to think about...Her and Draco? It made no sense yet it made perfect sense. It was wrong but felt so right. They were complete opposites yet the force between them was stronger than anything else she had ever experienced.

The curtains were pulled around only one of the beds in the hospital wing; Ginny's. As there was Madam Pomfrey to nod her through, Hermione simply slid between the curtains. Unsurprisingly Harry was there but he excused himself when Hermione appeared. Grateful for the privacy Hermione silently observed the sleeping girl.

She was deathly pale and her body was rapidly convulsing and relaxing, causing her to sweat frantically. Hermione noticed the sweat dripping form Ginny's brow was purple. It was Ginny's essence, the stuff that made her.

Every witch or wizard is made up of a substance that is the source of their magical power. Each person's is a different colour. Her own was blue, she knew Draco's was green (unsurprisingly) and Harry's red. A witch or wizard can only survive if they have their essence. Without it they not only lose their magical abilities but also their life, as the one is linked to the other.

Hermione sat beside her old friend and clutched her cold hand, feeling the tears well up.

"Oh Gin." She whispered, "I'm so sorry. I promise I'm doing all I can, and we will try more than our best to sort this horrid mess out. You can't die Gin, you just can't"

Ginny's eyelids fluttered slightly but no indication was shown that she had heard Hermione.

"Please come back Ginny." Hermione muttered, "It would be awful if...if we lost you. We can't loose you. Too many people will miss you; me, Harry, Ron, everyone." Hermione suddenly felt her anger getting the better of her; "God damnit Ginny you can't die. You simply can't!"

"Miss Granger, I would appreciate it somewhat if you could lower your voice." A cold sneer slithered through the air from one of the other beds. Hermione kissed Ginny on the forehead before exiting through the curtains.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape." She apologised, feeling slightly embarrassed at loosing her composure in front of the most composed man to ever walk the earth.

"Indeed. Now tell me, are planning on continuing your little rant at the world or will you be leaving us to recuperate?"

"My apologies Sir, but you seem to be perfectly healthy."

"Just because I am not withering about and feeling sorry for myself it does not make me a well man."

"Of course not. Sorry Sir. Um, whilst we are both here would you mind at all if I asked you something?"

"Is this about the potion?"

"Yes Sir. I know you would originally be the one to brew it but the task has fallen to me and Draco..."

"One first name terms now are you? Funny, I though you hated each other." A smirk was playing on the potion master's lips.

"Oh, it er...never mind. I was simply wondering Sir, if you were the one brewing the potion and you knew Ginny did not have until the potion was finished, would there be anything you could do to speed the potion up?"

"Well, you could use a rapid aging potion on the potion you are already brewing. I think it would work. How long does Ginny have left?"

Hermione gulped, swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

"Harry didn't say when I spoke to him, but looking at her myself I'd estimate 24 hours at the most."

"That bad? Well then rapid aging looks like a good shot. The potions should mix well enough-there may be a problem with heating disagreements between them and consistency but one will bow to the other eventually. You will find a vial in my personal locked cupboards. It will be small, containing a silver-blue liquid. Take it and use five drops. Here is the key."

Snape handed Hermione an old silver key from a chain around his neck and she took it, hand shaking. Then, suddenly she hugged the potion master, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yes, yes Miss Granger, now get off me."

Hermione stood, wiping her eyes and left the hospital, smiling and leaving behind an amused old wizard.

--------------------------------------

Draco looked up from his book as Hermione returned to the lab, looking somewhat more flustered than usual.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Oh Draco, we might be able to save her."

"How?"

"Rapid aging. I'd forgotten all about it."

"Hermione, that will take us three months to brew; you know how delicate it is. There's no way it will ever be ready in time."

"Yes there is, Snape has a private stash of it. He said we can use it; five drops. If we put that in then all the reaming ingredients it will be ready in about..." Hermione paled as she looked at her watch, "24 hours."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Yes and no. I went to see Ginny; she's got about 24 hours left...if her condition doesn't deteriorate any further."

"Well we'd better get going then." Draco said.

Hermione gave him a weak smile, silently thanking him for having hope when some many others wouldn't.

Little conversation passed between the two as they worked. Hermione added five drops of the rapid aging potion to their potion and watched, fascinated as the two reacted, causing it to turn a shimmering green.

Draco quickly added all the remaining ingredients in swift succession;, blast-ended skrewt stingers, ten unicorn tail hairs; given willingly, shredded flobberworm skin, fifteen phoenix tears and one hippogriff claw.

"Well, that's all we can do for the next 24 hours." Draco said.

Hermione remained silent.

"I don't want to loose her Draco." She said. "I can't loose her."

"You won't love."

"Promise me. Promise me this will work."

"I promise." Draco said, though he doubted the strength behind his own words. "Do you...do you want to come back to my rooms? They're closer than yours and that way we can keep an eye on the potion easily, if we need to."

Hermione nodded her head. She'd appreciate the company more than he could know, and she wanted to spend some quality time with him, although she would not admit it, to find out where they were going. Nothing further had happened between them since he had comforted her, and she secretly wanted more.

--------------------------------

Draco sat on the opposite end of the couch from Hermione, watching her twirl a strand of hair around her finger and watch her tea, as though willing it to be something a lot stronger. They had been at his for several hours now, talking, laughing, reminiscing, playing cards and generally having a good time.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I'm quite happy just sitting doing this." Hermione answered honestly. The silence was much appreciated, and more so because it was a comfortable silence. She didn't feel she had to talk and didn't feel to press Draco to either.

"Gods Granger, intelligence slipping again? I meant what do you want to do about us?"

"Oh. I'm not sure."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't sure? No-one was ever "not sure" if they wanted a Malfoy or not. They always wanted a Malfoy.

In one swift movement Draco had closed the gap between them and was inches from Hermione's face. He could see the gold flecks in her cinnamon eyes and the fullness of her lips. He had to have her. He closed the remaining gap between them and no protests were made. Hermione welcomed him with open arms and open lips, allowing him free roam of her body.

Draco groaned as she kissed him. She was sweet and sexy. Slowly, he brushed her thigh, running his hand up her body and over her breasts, up to cup her face, entwining in her hair. Hermione felt her hands rush to Draco's buttons, frantically undoing them to expose the smooth, strong flesh beneath. Her slim hands wandered his skin, dancing over the dips and ridges they found as he began caressing her back, unhooking her bra through the slight material of her T-shirt.

"This is madness." She heard herself say.

"But it's what you want." She replied to herself, a moan escaping her lips to prove her point.

Draco carefully lifted her slight frame and carried her to the bed where they fell upon each other in an unrelenting movement.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione awoke in strange surroundings, and took more than a moment to regain her senses and absorb her surroundings. The room was elegant; not pretty like hers. The walls were elegant green and black, the curtains elegant green and silver, the bed an elegant black, the man next to her was elegant too...What? The man next to her?

Hermione did a double take as her fuzzy morning mind focused on the night before. She felt nothing but happiness and content as she stared at the beautiful wizard next to her.

"Hi." He grunted, opening a sleepy eye.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Are you OK?"

"A little sore." She admitted, "But I'll live. Anyway, it was worth it."

"Good. What time is it?"

"Um...almost twelve!" Hermione gasped. "We need to get up. The potion. Ginny! The potion will be ready at four. We need to go and check on Ginny and make sure...make sure she's still here."

Draco nodded and rose form the bed throwing on a pair of jeans and black T-Shirt. Hermione son joined him and together they made their way up to see Ginny.


	8. End of it All

**Chapter Eight - End of it All**

The air in the hospital room was thick with steam and sweat when they entered. It appeared last attempts were being made to sweat the sickness out of Ginny. Everyone was gathered around the small bed, all in black, all looking solemn. Hermione felt her temper rise;  
  
"Oh for goodness sake!" She exclaimed, "She's not dead yet. What the hell do you think you're all doing? Mrs Weasley I really would expect better of you!"  
  
Molly Weasley lowered her eyes;  
  
"She worsened over night. She hasn't got long left Hermione; maybe and hour, two at most. There's nothing more we can do."  
  
"The potion won't be ready for another four hours." Hermione groaned.  
  
Mrs Weasley began sobbing;  
  
"There's nothing left for us to do." She wept, and Ron placed a comforting arm around her.  
  
Hermione stared at the older witch, her feelings of fear ebbing away to be replaced with anger and determination. She stuck her chin out proudly and stalked from the room."I'm not going to lose her Draco." Hermione told him as he entered the lab seconds after her. Already she was stirring the potion and simultaneously searching through books. "There has to be something else."  
  
"Don't you think Snape would have told us if there was?" Draco pointed out, attempting to be the voce of reason.  
  
"Perhaps." Hermione mused, "But perhaps he didn't tell me everything, under the assumption I was able to figure it out for myself."  
  
"And risk Ginny's life?"  
  
"It's Snape." Hermione answered simply, fingering the key around her neck.  
  
"The key!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"This? The one Snape gave me?"  
  
"Yes. What else was in the cupboard?"  
  
Hermione unlooped the key from around her neck and opened the large, private cupboard of Professor S. Snape. Draco peered over her shoulder, observing the array of bottles, vials and notebooks that greeted them.  
  
"Where do we start?" Draco moaned.  
  
"Anywhere." Hermione answered, grabbing a notebook. "We have less time than we thought. We can't use any more rapid aging as it will overpower the potion, making it useless so there must be something else in here somewhere. Start looking."  
  
Draco pulled a face but grabbed a handful of vials and two notebooks. He sniffed and tested each of the vials in turn, using various potion methods and chants. They were all useless; a truth serum, wolfsbane, a suspicious yellow substance, anti-aging potion and, surprisingly, a love potion. Draco stifled a giggle at this illegal find, causing Hermione to throw him a dirty look.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, blowing her a kiss.  
  
The search continued for over and hour until an exasperated Hermione threw the notebook she was looking through across the room and glared at the clock.  
  
"This is no use!" She screamed. "We can't do it. She's gone. We've got nothing!"  
  
Draco said nothing but flooed the hospital wing in order to see how Ginny was doing. He emerged some minutes later;  
  
"Ginny's deteriorating fast." He said.  
  
"I bloody know that!" Hermione snapped, eyes flashing.  
  
"Well then you should also know that the more time we spend arguing and ranting, the more chance there is of us loosing her." Draco pointed out.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest but, thinking better of it, closed it once more, picking up the discarded notebook. Once again the pair fell into silence as they searched.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed.  
  
Half an hour.  
  
Forty-five minutes.  
  
"I think I've got it." Draco said suddenly, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dark magic. It's all right here. The exact charm we need to cause the potion."  
  
"Can we do it? Is it dangerous? Will it harm Ginny?"  
  
"I can do it easily, with your help. It shouldn't be too dangerous as we would just be asking for help and no the charm to the potion won't harm Ginny at all. If it works she will be saved if it doesn't it won't do her any harm but it will mean..."  
  
Hermione nodded, understanding and not wanting to voice their fears at what would happen if they failed;  
  
"Well we've nothing to loose at this stage" she stated, rising form her seat.  
  
Draco nodded and raised his arms to the ceiling, clutching his wand tightly. Hermione felt the same winds rise up that had been conjured to protect her and Draco. She firmly stood her ground as she saw the Dark magic of long ago fill every part of Draco.  
  
He spoke, calm and clear above the roaring of the unnatural winds;  
  
_"Father Darkness and Mother Mysterious,  
I call upon you once more in my hour of need.  
Speed the time that controls us.  
For time is an illusion that we need not.  
Allow me more of what I am not worthy  
And consent to give me what I call for."_  
  
A roll of thunder form far above, a blast of green lightening and it was over. Hermione looked at Draco;  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"There's only one way to check. Come on." Draco said, pouring the potion into a large vial.  
  
It was an hour and fifty five minutes since they had left the hospital wing. If they were lucky Ginny would still be with them, if not then all their efforts would have gone to waste.  
  
Hermione and Draco raced through the halls, up stairs and through corridors, pushing students and teachers alike out of their way.  
  
They reached the hospital wing hot and breathless. Draco pushed open the door and they entered.  
  
"Is she?" Hermione asked, refusing to ask the question wholly.  
  
"She's going Hermione." Bill said, stepping forward. "Ron's saying good bye now."  
  
Hermione raced to Ginny's bed along with Draco and pulled the curtains aside.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said indignantly. "I'm busy."  
  
"Get out Ron." Hermione ordered.  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Get out and we may save her."  
  
Ron obediently moved, allowing Hermione and Draco past. Hermione took the vial from Draco and poured the thick liquid into a beaker. She then placed the beaker against Ginny's thin, pale lips.  
  
"Drink Ginny." Hermione whispered.  
  
There was no response from Ginny. Her breaths came short and shallow, barely coming at all.  
  
"Please drink Ginny." Hermione pleaded, tilting the beaker further so the liquid wet Ginny's lips, trickling into her mouth and down her throat.  
  
"You'll choke her." Mrs Weasley called out.  
  
"She's trying to save her." Draco called back, a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
They sat and waited.  
  
Ginny's body gave a jolt and she sat bolt upright, gasping for air as waves of purple streamed into her body, refilling her essence until she could hold no more. Her thin frame fell onto the pillow once more.  
  
"Has it worked?" Fred asked tentatively.  
  
Hermione clasped Ginny's hand, whispering her friends name with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Please Ginny. Please come back. Please Ginny. Please"  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open to her surroundings.  
  
"I'm back." She whispered, her voice hoarse and strained.  
  
The screaming and cheering was unbearable. Hermione and Draco were enveloped into bear hugs by everyone as they attempted to deliver their potion to the other patients. Hermione was shocked and pleased to receive a short smile from Snape as he swallowed his share of the cure.  
  
"Can we go now?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Had enough?"  
  
"Yes. I want us to be alone."  
  
Draco nodded and the pair left the hospital wing, only to run into a beaming Dumbledore;  
  
"Ah, I was hoping to run into you two. I received a rather cheery message that the potion worked?"  
  
"It did Sir, yes." Draco answered.  
  
"Splendid, splendid. I was just on my way to inform the Weasley's of the sender of the illness."  
  
"Have they been caught?"  
  
"Indeed they have Miss Granger. It seems the dispatcher of the horrible illness our patients have had to endure was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange's husband. I was unaware he had escaped capture during the battle, but it appears he set up home in France where he immediately began cooking up a plan to dispose of the powerful witch who had lost him his wife. He was caught this morning by French Ministry officials after neighbours reported a strange purple stream of light around his house."  
  
"Ginny's essence." Draco muttered.  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy. It seems that Mr Lestrange had forgotten the essence of the drained will search for the person who drained it, assuming they need it more. Clever thing's essences."   
  
"Yes Sir." Hermione and Draco nodded, grinning as the Headmaster wandered towards the hospital wing, humming to himself.  
  
"Well Miss Granger." Draco grinned, "What will you do with yourself now there are no more adventures to be had?"  
  
"I have a feeling my life will never be without adventure." Hermione responded.  
  
"Only if I can keep it that way." Draco smiled, swooping her into his arms to give her the first of many kisses to come.

THE END


End file.
